


The New Proxy

by NightShade1002



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Proxies Exsist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade1002/pseuds/NightShade1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is full of demon many of which are humans without any regard to innocent lives, Arana loathes them all. Join her as she become a proxy and begins her life as Heart Less. Look out world and demons...She is without remorse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was sort of inspired by something I did on Deviant Art but takes a BIG turn away from my earlier conclusion and turns a bit more towards the violent protector psychopath lane. Don't say I didn't warn you - Blood and Gore if not in this chapter then some chapter soon. Enjoy the mayhem!

The hauntingly blank look never wavered in Arana's eyes despite her previous housing arrangements which was as gruesome as anything could ever get, even with her being lead down a disgustingly white sanitary hallway in a straitjacket and jumpsuit underneath of it and chains hindering her ever movement so she could not escape. And lets not forget the three burly men surrounding her all the while holding tranquilizer shots ready to subdue her should she resist at any moment, but despite all this she had a hidden gleam in her eye that clearly stated she was anything but worried and in reality she knew, no felt that it would be soon.

        I wouldn't have to wait long so I didn't put up much of a fight when I was being escorted to her padded cell. Keeping my eyes set straight in front of her and I gave the impression that there was no way that I in some way memorizing all the ways out of this dwelling, a snarl almost made it to my face...almost. The fools thought I was broken I would show them...BROKEN! I was not broken, in fact far from it I will escape and make all those demons pay for the torment they have put me through. I would make them feel my pain ten fold! The rage I felt inside did not show on the outside to the men escorting me, it never did. While I was quietly simmering on my silent and unnoticed rage we arrived at my padded room that was equipped with a bed, simple iron platted toilet, and wash white sink. Finally I lifted my head and found to my delight that there was at least a small window at the top of the wall with three thin iron bars, shuffling into the medium sized room I waited for one of the men to removed the chains. When he did I blankly looked at the floor once again putting on the mask of the broken experimented on little girl, the burly men shot me one last glance as they existed the room clearly unnerved by the eerie silence of the room. When the door finally shut I snapped my right eye shut and my left flared in color as their heat waves appeared to me, slowly but surely they moving away from my padded cell my mask like face never faltered as my left eye watched with disinterest as my bodyguards kept walking until they were out of my area of sight. My left eye glanced around to make sure nobody else was going to intrude and finally came to a stop as it was assured that nobody was going to enter my domain, I let my shoulders relax while a small sigh come from my mouth. I stood up and stretched my sore aching muscles curiously I walked over to check out the window and found that it would allow some sunlight to filter through it as well as the smell of fresh forest air, standing on my tippy-toes I tried to get a better sight of what I assumed would be a small patch of woodlands and was met with the view of a few hundred woodlands combined!

        My emotionless mask almost faltered at the sight of the eerily peaceful forest, it held my gaze for nearly ten minutes until I once again closed my right eye and the breathtaking forest did not disappoint as the sight of an impossibly tall figure showed itself to me. He or **it** seemed to reach the height of the sky-ward trees and completely at ease with his(?) surroundings, also he seemed to be staring down at the forest for with a innocent child like curiosity before ever so slowly tilting his head up and meeting my one-eyed stare. **1.** In that one moment I felt a wave of something cold come over me as the area around the tall thing darkened at the same time it felt as if I had caught a bad case of the flu and had the chills, I shuddered and re-opened my right eye as I slowly stepped away from the window. I wasn't sure just what that **thing** was and what it had just done but I did not like it one bit, my back hit something and a tight constricting feeling wrapped itself around my chest like a boa constrictor and squeezed until my lips let out little puffs of air. I closed my eyes and sought the calmness that I once before had and quickly turned around to face what ever I had bumped into, the sight of the pale ivory sink greeted me...'did that mean?' My mouth almost quirked into a smile at the thought of being scared of a harmless sink.  
        Shaking my head at my own idiocy I went back to my bed lied down and closed my eyes hoping to get an uninterrupted sleep. Only to reopen them when a warm earth smelling breeze hit me, I had opened my eyes and was on my feet in a matter of seconds. Had I not schooled my features perfectly they would have clearly shown my shock, awe, and gaping mouth, I was in a forest and not just any forest the forest just outside my window the forest that held **him** in it. I tensed waiting for some attack as I slowly took the place in the forest had looked dark and eerie from my window but from down here inside the forest it just looked...beautiful. The sun was filtering through the high lush green canopy above as the sound of a fast moving stream was heard, there weren't any birds chirping or calling and normally that would classify as strange or creepy but I just found it relaxing. I walked forward towards the gushing sounds of the stream and had found it in a matter of minutes, when I did my breath caught in my throat the gushing stream was lit by a multitude of colors by the way the sun was hitting each individual river pebble and trees next to the river didn't over shadow it, snapping out of my self induced shock I stepped forward and then sat down next to a tree leaning comfortably against the earthy and sap smell trunk the sound of the flowing water then lulled me into a doze that I soon snapped out of when a huge shadow loomed over me. Calmly and quietly I raised my head and saw what looked to be a man with extremely long, slender arms and legs and the most unusual part of him was that he did not have a face. I just continued staring not in shock or awe just blank like always, the man tilted his head as if scrutinizing me seeing some unknown part that even I myself could not see. I opened my mouth and said one word and it was all that was needed "Hello." The man just kept studying me before finally and slowly nodding his hairless as well as faceless head.

I then blinked keeping my eyes closed for sometime and when I opened them again I was in my asylum cell and on my bed,'...I had dreamt?' For the first time in around 5 years I had dreamed and it wasn't a nightmare, but the figure in my dream who or what was that?

* * *

1\. Slender Man has been known to stalk a victim inducing massive paranoia, nightmare, and hallucinations collectively dubbed-'The Slender Sickness' and Arana only felt the 'TSS' trying to take affect but it couldn't, so if you could make somebody do all that just by stalking them wouldn't you want to know why it wouldn't work on one girl? Also I guess you could say this is a stepping stone for her to become a proxy.


End file.
